


Mine, Only Mine

by TooHopeful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooHopeful/pseuds/TooHopeful
Summary: "What do you do when you find out someone is hurting the love of your life, your literal sun? Well, you get rid of them, obviously. It doesn't matter how severe what they did was, they don't deserve to be anywhere near him. They should be dead for even thinking of laying their hands on my love."That's the line of thinking Kozume Kenma lives with, protecting his boyfriend from all the bad people. It's wrong, but if it's for Shouyou, it's okay.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Mine, Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship depicted in this work is unhealthy and should be viewed as such. I do not condone Kenma's behavior during this story. This is a work of fiction born from an interesting concept I wanted to explore. Enjoy :)

"Eh? Go out? As in, on a date?" Kenma was in utter shock from the words that just came out of Shouyou's mouth.

They spoke through video calls often. Not daily, but whenever they had time for a slightly longer call, they'd turn on their cameras. Ever since they met, they were really good friends, Hinata being the first person to get Kenma excited about anything other than video games, and Kozume being very intriguing in Shouyou's eyes. As time went on, the two developed feelings for each other, but never said anythng until one fateful day.

"Yeah! I really like you, and I'd like to go on a date with you like you see in movies: with cafes and cinemas and walks through the park while holding hands andtalking about nothing..." The redhead spoke embarrassedly, his cheeks a bright pink. He was concerned when he noticed Kenma's bewildered expression, thinking he was odded out by him in some way.

"Sorry, I know it's kinda sill-"

"I'd love that." The amber-eyed boy interrupted. 

"I like you a lot too, and while I can't be as cliche as you with the wording, I think a date would be really nice..." He looked at the camera, and then looked down shyly, his face flushed as well. You could hear the shyness in his voice as he spoke.

"It makes me really happy." Shouyou admitted, a soft smile on his face. His smile... It could melt even the coldest of hearts. _He really is a ray of sunshine_ , Kenma thought to himself.

The two officially became a couple. They set plans for their first date, they were both excited about this new chapter in their lives with the person they hold dearest to them. It was perfect.

...Too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue didn't exist originally, but I feel like one of the things the original version of the story (available on Wattpad) lacked was romantic interactions between Hinata and Kenma, which kinda removes from how important Hinata is to this story.
> 
> I'm hoping to get proper critique on my writing, as I haven't written much and it's been months since the last time I wrote a piece that wasn't a poem or for roleplay.


End file.
